


Strawberry Surprise

by grumpyfrumpy, MoonwalkingCrab



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyfrumpy/pseuds/grumpyfrumpy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingCrab/pseuds/MoonwalkingCrab
Summary: It isn't often that Caleb takes the time to indulge himself, but he has something new to try, and Caduceus is out for the day...isn't he?





	Strawberry Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> As with so many things in the tag, this is entirely the fault of the Clayleb discord <3

Impulse purchases are not something Caleb makes regularly—unless you count books, but they’re not an impulse, they’re an _essential_ —so when his favourite adult toy site emails their latest special offers, it comes as a surprise to find something that he desperately wants.

It’s not that he doesn’t have plenty of toys already, because he does, in all shapes and sizes, but none of them offer what this one does—a dildo that can come inside you? Now that is something Caleb can definitely get on board with—and it’s on sale. He deliberates, but not for long, because the thought of being filled, wrecked and leaking on the bedsheets is far too delicious to pass up.

It would be easy to pretend that he orders the strawberry-scented lube because it’s the cheapest, but that would be a lie. Caleb makes this choice for one very specific reason.

Caduceus.

Flatmate for the last three years and object of Caleb’s unrequited affection for the last two years and three-hundred-and-sixty-four days, Caduceus Clay is everything that Caleb didn’t know he needed: stable, supportive, and 7ft of fucking gorgeous. He makes Caleb feel as if he could be more than just a failed excuse of a human. Living with him has been the best thing that has happened to Caleb, even _if_ the strawberry scent of his shampoo has resulted in an almost Pavlovian reaction every time Caleb showers now. He’s sweet and kind and far better than Caleb deserves as a friend, let alone a boyfriend.

Caleb will stick to his fantasies. They are better than rejection.

It takes a little while before he gets to use his new toy. Caduceus always seems to be pottering around the flat when Caleb is tending to the plants that fill almost every windowsill, much to Frumpkin’s dismay. Caleb can’t complain though; seeing that sunny smile only fills him with a warmth that he’s slightly too afraid to put a name to. It’s as wonderful as it is frustrating.

Finally, though, the flat is empty and Caleb has the time to indulge himself.

He fills Frumpkin’s food bowl a little fuller than usual, hoping it will keep him occupied while Caleb is busy. The doors are locked and Caduceus shouldn’t be home for a few hours yet, giving Caleb plenty of time. He can already feel the anticipation building as he slips into his room and immediately pulls out the toy.

It is soft, pale pink silicone—a colour choice that Caleb tells himself is purely coincidental, like the strawberry lube. None of his fantasies have anything to do with the heavy weight that settles in his chest every time Caduceus’ coral eyes meet his own. And Caleb will keep telling himself that until he believes it.

Wasting no time in stripping down, Caleb pours a generous amount of lube into the toy, wanting to feel himself get completely filled. He knows he should savour the time alone, but excitement spurs him onwards, making his fingers fumble as he opens himself up, biting his lip to stop himself from moaning Caduceus’ name.

The dildo is long and thick, thicker than a human cock at any rate, and Caleb has lived with Caduceus long enough to catch a few _pertinent_ details. It’s definitely comparable and as Caleb nudges at his entrance with the tip, it is Caduceus that comes to mind, his face as open and honest as ever and filled with want.

Caleb imagines the kisses that would pepper his back, pushing the dildo slowly in, stretching himself out with the barest burn that only serves to heighten the sensation. He strokes gently at his cock, working in a gentle motion with every push of the dildo inside him. Caduceus’ hands would be on his hips, he thinks, big and warm, holding him tight and pulling him close with every thrust. Caleb drops his head, moaning low and increasing his pace, shoving the toy all the way in, punching his own breath from his lungs.

He imagines Caduceus pulling almost all the way out, mimicking the motion with his dildo and hissing as it drags over his prostate. Caleb spreads his legs wider as he shoves in again, lost in his own imagination now. Would Caduceus be fast or slow or somewhere in between? Would he moan Caleb’s name? Caleb hopes so.

It’s far too soon, but Caleb can already feel his peak approaching, sweat rising on his skin, his breath coming from him in little pants every time he thrusts the toy inside him. He squeezes tight at the base of his cock, trying to stave off the inevitable, imagining Caduceus’ big hand touching him there instead.

It’s too much.

Caleb presses his face to the pillow, moaning words of broken Zemnian between each heaving breath. “Fuck, Caduceus, _bitte_ , give it to me.” He presses the release button and shudders as the dildo pumps him full, the scent of strawberries strong in the air.

Caleb is close, so very close. He wraps his hand around himself and tosses his head back, catching a glimpse of pink and grey behind him.

“ _Ahem_.” Caduceus clears his throat and Caleb feels his eyes go wide. Without thinking he pulls the dildo from himself, jolting against his oversensitive prostate and sending him over the edge. He cries out, coming all over his sheets, his hole twitching and clenching against nothing, thick lube dripping down his thighs in full view of Caduceus.

“Fuck,” Caleb says, and collapses onto his bed.

Caduceus stays in the doorway, wordless. His mouth a perfect ‘O’ of surprise. His fingers tremble on the grocery bags in his hands as he stares, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight before him.

Red faced and sweating, Caleb pulls a pillow over his crotch in a vain attempt to cover himself.

It’s too late though, the image is burned into the back of Caduceus’ eyelids, Caleb’s moans still echoing inside his head. He turns for his own room, feeling dazed. Caleb’s apologies wash over him like waves over sand.

“Caduceus, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know you’d be back so soon. I really thought I—”

“That’s okay, Caleb,” Caduceus says. His brain is still trying to process what he’s seen, what it _means_. “It was...interesting.” He smiles, trying to reassure Caleb, trying to reassure _himself_ , but the stir of heat in his gut tells Caduceus that something is about to change.

*****

It is a week later and Caleb is seriously considering changing his name and going on the run.

Being in the flat has become too much to handle, every glance Caduceus sends his way sending a flurry of butterflies through him. Every brief touch has Caleb burning with a mixture of embarrassment and want and he just doesn’t know how much longer he can handle it. They haven’t talked about it, but Caleb knows how good Caduceus’ hearing is, he _knows_ Caduceus must have heard him calling his name as he fucked himself.

Caleb has been staying late at work every night, heading to the library to kill time and hide from the fact that Caduceus knows where his desires lie. He trudges up the stairs to their flat, glad for the fact that Fjord is coming over, if only to have someone else there as a barrier. He isn’t sure how much longer he can spend time alone with Caduceus without either falling to his knees and begging for forgiveness, or climbing into his lap and kissing him silly.

He opens the door with a call of, “I’m home! What time did you say Fjord was coming over?”

Caduceus’ head appears from the doorway into the living room, his hair glinting in the first rays of sunset that shine through the plant-lined windows. “Oh, um, not too long,” he says, the sound of his voice sending shivers down Caleb’s spine. “D’you wanna come sit with me while we wait?”

 _No,_ says Caleb’s brain.

 _Yes,_ says Caleb’s heart.

He shuffles through, slumping on the couch as far from Caduceus as possible. He can feel the tension stretching between them, tight and dangerous. 

Caleb wants to run. He wants to throw himself into Caduceus’ arms. He wants to go back to last week when everything was normal and all he had to worry about was the deep, aching longing that he has felt for Caduceus as long as he’s known him. Things were so much simpler then.

“Caleb, um, I was wondering…”

Caduceus’ voice is low, lower than usual, and Caleb tenses.

“Ah, y-yes, Caduceus?”

Caduceus leans a little closer, his gaze fixed on his own fingers, tangled together in his lap, fiddling with the hem of his sleeve. "So…we need to talk. About what happened last week."

Caleb braces himself for the shame; this conversation is going to be so awkward and he can only hope that Caduceus will still be his friend after all this. He can feel the blood rising to his cheeks and risks a glance towards Caduceus.

"Do you— Can we—" words are failing Caduceus, heat spreading all the way to the tips of his ears, and good heavens, his cheeks burn hotter as he looks to Caleb, whose mouth is pressed together in a tight line, his teeth scraping over his lower lip in a way that makes Caduceus blurt out.

"Do you think I can watch you do that again?"

Caleb barely hears him the first time, his brain short-circuiting, and he mumbles, " _Was_?" as Caduceus looks at him beneath his eyelashes, shy.

"Sorry. Do you think I can watch you do...what you did last week? When I walked in on you? It was just very…” Caduceus’ tongue slips out in a pink flash, wetting his lips, “ _fascinating_."

Caleb can’t think straight, his mouth running away with him before he can process the words. "Do you...um, you could..." He swallows, feeling the blood creeping up his cheeks, disbelief that he is actually saying what he’s about to say. "You could always...lend a hand?"

They sit, gazes locked, both seemingly held in place, neither wanting to blink first. Caleb is scared, and wonders if Caduceus is, too: scared in case they’re dreaming this.

Caduceus blinks first, his ears flicking up as he nods very slowly, sitting up straighter. His voice is a low rumble as he breaks the silence, "Yeah. Of course." And his face colours just a little more at his own agreement.

They stand in the same instant, bumping together in the doorway, the unexpected press of their bodies together making them both stumble. It's all very formal and awkward as they make their way to Caleb's room.

He holds the door open, gesturing Caduceus inside. "After you."

"No, no, it's your room, I insist."

Caleb quickly clears the books away from his bed and then turns towards Caduceus. They both seem to be staring intently at each other, but neither seems to be making the first move. This moment feels so surreal—n a good way—but Caleb still feels like he's dreaming.

Caduceus moves closer, more daring than Caleb has given him credit for. His slightly larger hands easily cup Caleb's face in them and tilt his chin up a little.

Everything Caleb has been holding back for so long comes to him in a rush, his brain throwing caution to the wind. _Fuck it_ , Caleb thinks, and crushes their lips together, tangling his fingers in Caduceus’ hair to pull him closer. It is softer than he’d ever imagined, like silk between his fingers and Caleb groans out, his heart leaping at the sensation of Caduceus’ lips finally against his own.

There seems to be no holding back on Caleb's part, and Caduceus definitely tries to keep up, admittedly only having kissed this passionately a handful of times. Yet, there is something about the way Caleb is grabbing onto his hair and pulling him towards the bed. There is a desperation to his actions and heat soon builds in the pit of his stomach.

He tries to return the enthusiasm as much as he knows how, tongue and hands mimicking Caleb's and learning little by little how to kiss him back. He quickly feels like he’s falling behind. Caleb is on top of him now and frantically trying to unbutton Caduceus’ shirt. He wants to do the same, he really does, but human sized buttons are tricky for Caduceus' fingers. He gives himself over to Caleb’s more experienced hands, figuring he should just lie back and enjoy.

Caleb meanwhile, is almost overwhelmed. There are so many things he's been thinking about, so much he wants to do, wants to touch, wants to feel. He's already panting into Caduceus' mouth, fingers trembling where they're tangled in the soft hair of his chest.

Caleb works on his own shirt as soon as he manages to unbutton Caduceus' and gets it off, straddling his lap and shuddering in a breath when he feels Caduceus’ length press between his legs against his own. As he scrambles out of his own shirt, finally, Caduceus reaches out, fingers tracing his skin.Caleb can feel the hairs on his arms rise at the gentle touch. 

He knows that there is supposedly a plan here and he glances quickly at the drawer where his toys are kept. But curiosity has always burned hot within Caleb and as he looks down at Caduceus, hair unkempt and face flushed, his chest moving up and down quickly as he catches his breath. He knows he has to explore this. He offers an exploratory grind against Caduceus, eyeing him closely.

The reaction Caleb gets is even better than he anticipated. Caduceus' hands immediately settle on his hips and grip tight enough to bruise, and Caleb finds himself thinking he really wouldn't mind that. Caduceus arches up when Caleb grinds down, simultaneous gasping groans leaving their lips.

Caleb shoves his hair back from his face, teeth catching his lower lip as he meets Caduceus' gaze. "You know, I might not be needing the toy...if you're interested?"

"Oh," Caduceus blinks, looking surprised by the question and Caleb inwardly winces as he wonders if he screwed it up and got too eager. He curses to himself internally, _you fucked up, you fucked it up!_ But Caduceus reaches out to push his hair behind his ears, and he slowly nods at Caleb. 

"Yeah. I'd like that." 

Caleb feels relief wash over himself, immediately followed by a tingle of excitement. He looks down at Caduceus, giving him a warm smile as he whispers, " _Ja_? That's good...very good."

He moves his hips again, watching the way Caduceus' head falls back and a low groan leaves his lips. Then he's whispering, the sound shooting straight to Caleb’s core, "Oh, please, Caleb—"

"Caduceus," he murmurs back, pressing down for another kiss: slower, but with no less heat. He runs his fingers down Caduceus' chest, smirking to himself at the slight gasp when he brushes over one nipple. Maybe some other time he can explore these reactions; if that is something Caduceus might want, of course.

Trailing his hands further down, Caleb swallows, hesitating just a moment before running his palm over the bulge between Caduceus' legs, heat rushing through him when he traces the outline of his erection. He's big, sure, but Caleb has a _lot_ of toys, and each breathy moan of Caleb's name only makes his confidence grow further.

Caduceus seems to be becoming a little bolder, too, his hips working in little shallow thrusts to brush the hard line of his cock against Caleb's hand.

"Feels nice, _ja_?" Caleb murmurs as he palms Caduceus a little harder. 

With a grunt, Caduceus manages to nod back. He has only wondered what it would be like to share a bed like this with someone else, and now that it is shaping up to be a reality, he can hardly breathe or think straight. 

"Oh, Gods, that's nice, very nice," Caduceus groans out when Caleb presses a little harder and his hips jerk up in reaction. He is definitely feeling much warmer than before and hopes Caleb is enjoying this as much as he is. 

"Good. That's good." Caleb whispers as his hands work on unbuckling Caduceus’ belt to slowly unbutton his trousers.

Caleb doesn't think he's ever been this hard; it's actually starting to get a little uncomfortable, but he brushes that aside. He only has one focus and that is Caduceus. He can see the heat in his eyes and the adoration every time he looks up at Caleb. It's a powerful feeling, wrenching at something deep inside him. 

This isn't just anyone, this is _Caduceus_ , the man he has wanted for as long as they've lived together, the man who has seen him at his highest highs and his lowest lows, comforted him in the kitchen on the nights he couldn't sleep and covered him in blankets on the couch when sleep was the only thing he could manage. Caleb's breath catches and he slowly pushes the rest of Caduceus' clothes down, baring him completely.

Caduceus feels the cool air around on his pulsing length and it makes him shiver a little. He notices Caleb reach over for the bedside drawer, opening it to bring out a small bottle of what he can only assume to be lube. His breathing stutters for a moment and he opens his mouth to speak, his voice catching in his throat. _This is really happening_. He has only imagined this before now—and admittedly, more than a few times in the last week—but now it is really happening and Caduceus suddenly feels nervous. 

Caleb gazes down at him, concern washing over his face as he notices the sudden demeanour change. It’s slight, but still enough for him to ask, “ _Liebling_ , is everything all right?" 

Caduceus slowly nods; he's still a bit overwhelmed but it's not enough to overcome how much he wants this right now.

Caleb places a gentle hand on Caduceus chest, his gaze soft. “We can stop if you're not comfortable with this." 

Caduceus slowly shakes his head and gives Caleb a smile, his heart filled with delight and adoration and all sorts of emotions at the way Caleb is looking at him right now. His gaze is so tender and so caring that it feels like Caduceus is suffocating. The seedlings of love that were planted in his heart from the moment he and Caleb started tending this little garden of a flat together are now blossoming into bright, beautiful flowers. He feels so content, so warm. He feels right where he belongs. There's nowhere else he'd rather be right now. 

His hand reaches out to cup Caleb's cheek and a wide smile tugs at his lips as he looks into those eyes of bright blue. 

"I trust you, Caleb. I know you'll take care of me."

Caleb's breath catches in his throat as he murmurs, "Always," before leaning down to kiss Caduceus softly. His hand presses into the centre of Caduceus’ chest, feeling the steady thump of his heart beneath his fingertips. He breaks the kiss with a grin, watching Caduceus’ reactions as his hand slips down, stroking over his cock with a feather-light touch. The hard length jumps against Caleb’s fingertips and he can feel himself twitch in return—his trousers are definitely too tight now.

He can't help but smile against Caduceus’ lips when Caduceus groans, arching into his touch. He scrapes his teeth over his lower lip. "Do you, ah— Do you mind if I take these off?"

"Please." Caduceus nods, his voice sounding desperate and already so wrecked and Caleb can only imagine how delicious he will sound further into the night. Caleb gives Caduceus a small grin as he stands up to quickly undo his belt and finally get the bloody trousers off. He notices Caduceus hoist himself up on his elbows to watch, his breathing heavy and his cock visibly hardened. 

Caleb is tempted to put on a bit of a show, but he is far too aroused to spend much time on foreplay. He quickly does away with the useless clothing, finally feeling some relief as he bares himself to Caduceus. He can feel his cheeks starting to pinken with embarrassment as he sits down next to Caduceus—completely bared, nothing more to hide. There is adoration in Caduceus’ eyes, his loving gaze weighing down on Caleb's chest almost uncomfortably.

Neither have seen each other like this before—save a few brief glimpses on their ways to and from the shower—and somehow this moment feels more _intimate_ than just two people having sex on a Friday night.

"Hey," Caleb says, taking Caduceus hand in his own and threading their fingers together. He shuffles up next to him, stroking over one cheek with his thumb, committing every detail of this moment to memory. 

"Hey, yourself." Caduceus replies, tilting his chin up in a silent request for more kisses. His ears are twitching, though whether in anticipation or nerves Caleb cannot tell. He can feel something tight inside his chest and breathes deep, needing Caduceus to know just how long he's been wanting this.

"I...um...Caduceus..."

Despite his usual affinity for words, Caleb cannot seem to get his tongue around them. He frowns in frustration only to feel a soothing hand rubbing circles on his back.

"What is it Caleb?" Caduceus leans in, nudging his nose against Caleb's cheek, breath warm against his lips. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

He opens his mouth to speak, and words nearly fail him once more. But Caduceus is looking at him so _tenderly_ , and it’s something that makes his heart flutter uncontrollably. It's frightening to think that he likes Caduceus as much as he does and Caleb worries that saying how he feels might be too much to process all at once, especially as this is such new territory for Caduceus. 

"Caleb?" Caduceus asks softly, the hand on Caleb's back moving in slow circles, in a way that is so reassuring and comforting. It is the same movement Caduceus has used to calm Caleb on the worst of his worst days. It makes his heart content for a brief moment before the apprehension rages inside him once more. He has wanted to tell Caduceus how much he feels for a while now, but his fear has always stopped him, or he had convinced himself there was no other opportune moment. 

Now, on the precipice of something more, Caleb supposes it is as good a time as any.

Searching once more for words he knows he should know, Caleb settles with, "Caduceus. I've really wanted this, for a while now actually. I'm very sorry if that is...strange to hear. But I would rather be honest about how I feel about this...and how I feel about _us_. And I am feeling very, _very_ happy. I just...wanted you to know." 

Caleb voice quietens with each word, the last few a mere whisper as he looks away from Caduceus, far too flustered to meet his gaze.

"Oh. Oh, wow." 

The statement is breathed more than spoken and then suddenly Caleb is enveloped in Caduceus' arms, strong despite their slenderness. He can feel the fuzz of Caduceus chest against his skin, sending a surge of warm arousal through him, despite the confusion in his mind. Caduceus' voice is low when he speaks next, "I thought it was just me."

Caduceus laughs then, pressing soft kisses over Caleb's shoulders, his neck, his ears. "I fell for you a long time ago, Caleb Widogast." He pauses, considering for a moment. "Although I'll admit I never quite imagined things happening like _this_."

"Hmm, _ja_. The dildo may have been a little unexpected." Caleb grins as a deep blush spreads over Caduceus' cheeks. They're naked together, they're clearly—he hopes—about to have sex, yet still Caduceus blushes.

"Well...I'll be honest, I probably, um, thought about that part a lot more than I should have."

"Really now?" Caleb's smile widens, and he wonders if he should keep teasing Caduceus as a build up, but decides against it, pressing his lips down on Caduceus'. Their tongues dance effortlessly as Caduceus lets out a low moan into Caleb's mouth. He pulls back, looking down at Caduceus, who is panting slowly from their kiss. 

" _Ich liebe dich, mein Schatz_." Caleb whispers, the words falling off his tongue like freshly brewed coffee on a cold morning, warming his insides. He blushes at the realisation of admitting his feelings this way, but somehow knows he will not have to translate for Caduceus to understand. 

"I love you too," Caduceus says right back, pulling Caleb down for another kiss, feeling the warmth bloom where they are pressed against one another and his raging heart settles in his chest, the roaring winds and troublesome seas of uncertainty that have plagued his thoughts for the last week finally coming to rest.

It doesn't take long for things to heat right back up. If anything, clearing the air has only spurred them on further as their kisses turn deeper, tongues sliding together in a dance that has Caleb's toes curling. He wants to touch every inch of Caduceus, give him everything he possibly can of himself, inside and out.

His cock is pressed hard against Caduceus’ thigh and as he rocks against it, Caleb can't help but let out a groan. He _wants_ so very badly. He can feel Caduceus' hands on his back, slowly starting to move lower. Far too slowly.

" _Schatz, bitte_ ," Caleb moans, grinding against Caduceus' thigh, and by Melora, he sounds so sinfully sweet—any room for embarrassment is long out the window at this point, and Caduceus gives him a quick, desperate nod. 

"Yeah. Yeah, do what you need to. Please," he adds, his lips pressed against Caleb's neck as he moves his hips again and lets out a choked moan, the sound rekindling the fire that has been set alight within Caduceus’ body. Now he is filled with the need to hear Caleb's sweet sounds of pleasure once again and even more eager to feel every inch of freckled skin against his own.

Caleb looks at him gratefully, taking the bottle of lube once again and putting some on his fingers before throwing aside the bottle and looking at Caduceus with a grin. 

"Give me a few moments, _ja_? I just need to, ah—" Caleb lets out a gasp as he easily slips two of his fingers inside himself, "just need to _prepare_." 

“That’s funny, Caleb,” Caduceus says, chuckling as he pushes some of the hair out of his human's face, giving him a teasing smile. “I thought you were always prepared.”

Caleb snorts at the comment before he says with a gasp in between, "Well, you can never be too prepared, hm?”

Caduceus sits up, ears flicking in curiosity, his nose twitching at the scent of strawberries. He raises an eyebrow. "That smells like my shampoo, was that deliberate?"

Caleb simply nods, drawing out his fingers to circle around his entrance, teasing at the rim before plunging in again with three this time. He can feel his breath starting to speed, cock achingly hard at the fact that Caduceus is here, watching him, touching him, _wanting_ him. He hears Caduceus groan his name and then those big hands are on his hips, dragging him forwards, the hot, hard length of Caduceus' cock pressed against his own.

Burying his face in the crook of Caleb's neck, Caduceus breathes deeply, the flat of his tongue swiping over Caleb's collarbones, savouring the salt tang of sweat just starting to rise on the pale skin. He rocks against him, waves of heady sensation racing through him, far more powerful than any desire he's felt before.

A thought forms in Caduceus' mind and he tentatively slips one hand back, following the line of Caleb's arm. "Can I touch you there?" He asks.

Caleb nearly chokes on his own breath, managing to splutter out a disbelieving, "What?" 

Caduceus just nods once again, his hand loosely held around Caleb's wrist. 

Caleb swallows. "You don't have to, I can…” his words trail off at the squeeze of Caduceus’ hand on his wrist, his vision zoning in on those long, skilled fingers.

"I want to,” Caduceus reaffirms with a nod. “I won't if that's not what you want, though." There is clear desire in Caduceus’ eyes to pleasure Caleb just as much as Caleb is pleasuring him.

"O—Of course I want it," Caleb admits sheepishly, feeling his blush consume his entire face. He has wanted this for so long he can barely think straight.

Caduceus gives him a bright grin before his other hand reaches over to grab the strawberry scented liquid. Caleb stops him with a shake of the head.

"No, it's okay. You can just...go ahead. I think I'm wet enough anyway." Caleb mutters the last sentence with a flash of embarrassment, gaze flicking down Caduceus’ chest.

"All right. Um, just tell me if something doesn't feel right." Caduceus takes a moment to feel where Caleb’s fingers breach his body, mouth falling open in a soft pant as he does. He slowly moves Caleb's hand away, replacing the digits with two of his own. 

Caleb lets out a low pitched moan, moving his ass back to meet with the motion of Cad's fingers, which are a little larger than his own. Caduceus quickly scans over Caleb's face, searching for any signs of discomfort, but Caleb looks far from disappointed. 

"More, _bitte_ ," Caleb whimpers, already feeling himself shake from the stretch, letting himself fall apart at Caduceus' hands.

Caduceus' fingers are so much thicker than Caleb's own, clumsy and unpracticed though they may be, and as Caleb drives himself back onto them, he murmurs instructions. "Up a little, good. Just curl your fingers there, ah!"

Caduceus nods along with everything Caleb says, his eyes wide, his mouth open and panting. He groans when Caleb does, never tearing his gaze from Caleb's face. "You look amazing. Does it feel good?"

_Am I doing okay?_

The question goes unasked, but Caleb can hear it in Caduceus' voice. He rocks back onto his fingers. "So good. You feel fantastic _mein Liebling_." He gasps in a breath when Caduceus' fingers curl again, brushing over his prostate and making his toes curl. "Have you ever—ah! ever tried this, yourself?"

The unexpected question brings a flood of colour to Caduceus' face, and he can only stare mutely at Caleb for a moment before he shakes his head. 

"I've only really, um," Caduceus pauses as Caleb lets out a low whine, hips bucking for a moment against his fingers. His breath stutters and he stops, brushing his sweaty hair back in an attempt to compose himself. Caduceus raises an eyebrow, a silent question if Caleb is all right. 

"Fine, fine," Caleb mutters, as if he can read Caduceus' mind, before he adds, with a bright blush on his face, "It just feels so good, I needed a moment. Sorry, _Liebling_ , you...have you...fingered yourself before?"

"No.” Caduceus admits. “I've only really gotten myself off a handful of times, but not like that." He doesn’t want to admit that the thought has crossed his mind and he has pleasured himself to it more than he would admit.

Caleb groans, the thought of Caduceus desperately fucking into his own fist, overwhelmed and shaking, almost too much for him to handle right now. He leans in for another kiss, this one far softer and sweeter than the others they have shared so far, reaching for Caduceus' cock as he does, sliding his lube-slick hand up the hard length and breathing in the groan the touch produces.

"I'll happily show you everything," he whispers. "Anything you want."

"You," Caduceus replies, his voice a deep rumble of desire, "just you." His hand comes up to tangle in the mess of Caleb's hair, dragging him forward into a messy, fumbling kiss that is all tongue and teeth. 

Caleb groans, tongue sliding against Caduceus' own, his hand still pressed against his cock. He wraps his hand around it to give another slow stroke and feels Caduceus' sinfully thick fingers twitch inside him once more.

When they finally break apart, they are both panting, cocks hard and leaking where they are pressed together. Caleb clenches against Caduceus' fingers and scrapes his teeth over his lower lip. He needs more.

"I'm ready whenever you are," he says, gently stroking down one ear and feeling Caduceus nuzzle against his palm.

"Me, too," Caduceus exhales shakily as he plants a small kiss on Caleb’s hand and takes in a sharp breath, his cold nose pressing against the the calloused palm. He nods again as if to reaffirm his need for Caleb. “I’m ready.”

Caleb nods right back at him, and smiles

"Just let me know if you want to stop, okay?" Caleb whispers, his own voice trembling, doubting himself for a moment. Caduceus gives him a warm smile, and it could make Caleb's heart burst with how soft he looks. His pink hair is ruffled and dishevelled, his chest rises up and down as he pants, his lips are swollen and wet from their kisses, and little bruises are starting to bloom on his neck from Caleb's teeth. He is beautiful, Caleb thinks.

Caduceus blinks slowly, long pale lashes fluttering against his cheek. "I trust you. I really do." 

Caleb gives him a smile of his own as he brings Caduceus' hand to his lips, brushing kisses over the knuckles and feeling his chest swell with not only want but also so much love. It isn't a foreign feeling for Caleb, but it has been so long since he has felt so content with someone else. He nods slowly as he adjusts himself, bringing his hands to Caduceus' sides and using his waist for support. 

"A—ah..." Caleb slowly seats himself on Caduceus' cock, immediately feeling himself fill up with the thick length, and they both moan in unison. 

"Ngh, oh, oh _wow_ ," Caduceus mutters, breathing already faltering as he holds onto Caleb's hips tightly, stopping him from sinking further down for a minute before he manages a strained nod. "Okay. O-okay, m'good."

"Good," Caleb replies, bracing himself against Caduceus’ chest to lower himself, inch by delicious inch. He can feel the stretch, the faint burn and the almost overwhelming sensation of being filled completely. He's glad that he's had so much practice, because Caduceus' cock is possibly the best thing he has ever had inside him; thick and hot and throbbing, twitching with every little shudder of Caduceus' hips. 

His toys have nothing on this.

Finally bottoming out, Caleb lets out a satisfied groan. He looks down to see Caduceus gazing at him, his eyes practically sparkling with adoration, his hair a shining waterfall of pink. Caleb smiles, raising himself up on his knees a few inches and sinking back down, feeling a burn of satisfaction when Caduceus lets out a loud moan and digs his fingers into Caleb's hips. His cock is pressed hard against Caduceus' stomach, but Caleb pays it no mind for now. He wants to see Caduceus fall apart. He wants to _feel_ it.

"Oh, heavens help me," Caduceus moans, throwing his head back as his nails sink into Caleb's skin, surely leaving welts in the wake of his tight grip. His jaw is clenched as he holds back his moans, breathing heavily through his nose whenever Caleb bounces up and down on his dick.

It is an inexplicable feeling, this. He feels so sensitive, like he might fall apart at any given moment. The wet sounds when Caleb rides him, the slapping of their skin together, it's all so lewd but so, so gratifying.

Caleb mutters a few words in Zemnian as he moans, of which Caduceus can only understand 'please' and 'good'. 

"So good, fuck, love your cock," Caleb gasps out, his hands gripping tight in Caduceus' chest hair so he can hold himself steady. "Don't—don't hold back. Let me hear—” He swallows back a moan. “Let me hear you." 

Caduceus immediately whines as Caleb makes himself move faster, feeling a burn in his thighs as he desperately rocks his hips, the hot, hard length of Caduceus sliding in and out of him. He's not close enough, not quite yet, but looking at Caduceus, he can tell that he’s close to reaching his climax and Caleb lurches forwards to sloppily kiss over Caduceus' chin. 

" _Gut, so gut, mein Schatz_ , you are doing so well."

"Gods, _Caleb_."

Caduceus can't muster more than his name, all he can do is hold tight, feeling every slick clench of Caleb around him. He can feel white hot heat coiling at the base of his cock and screws his eyes shut, not wanting things to be over too soon. His hips move despite himself, thrusting steadily up, meeting every bounce of Caleb atop him. "I'm not gonna last," he gasps out. "Caleb, please." 

He doesn't know what exactly he's asking for, just that Caleb can give it to him. He sits up and wraps his arms around the thin frame, burying his face in Caleb's shoulder, holding tight as he shudders, still moving his hips to meet every movement.

"It's okay," Caleb groans, desperately rubbing his cock against Caduceus' stomach, driving himself forward, searching for every inch of friction he can get. He can feel Caduceus thickening inside him, so close to his peak and moans at the thought of being filled by him. "You're so good. Let me feel you, Caduceus."

Caduceus practically growls, his mouth finding Caleb's throat, teeth scraping over the sensitive skin there and making Caleb hiss in a breath. He holds tight on Caleb’s hips, thrusting up, movements stuttering until finally, with a soft " _Oh!_ " Caleb can feel the hot, wet heat of release inside him.

Caduceus' back arches, Caleb's name leaving his lips in broken moans, hands gripping so tightly he's worried that he’s going to bruise the pale skin. Bright pink hair lies plastered to his face, spilling over his shoulders, his entire body trembling as he comes down from his high. 

Caleb is keenly aware of Caduceus’ come filling him up, probably getting all over the blankets and it's so much _better_ than the ejaculating dildo he had bought for himself. Money might have been wasted there, Caleb thinks, but realises that he could always use the toy on Caduceus. But that is for another day. 

Caleb is still moving himself a little, but knowing Caduceus is probably sensitive he slows, sliding his hand from Caduceus’ chest to his own cock and starting to get himself off. He's so close, he just needs a little push and he can— 

He lets out a choked moan when he feels Caduceus’ hand wrap around his own and give his length a firm squeeze.

"Let me, Caleb." 

Caduceus moves his hand with surprising expertise, movements careful and focused, his big fingers pressing at the bottom of Caleb’s shaft.

Caleb whines, his fingers curling into the fur on Caduceus' chest as he moves, thrusting into the firm circle of Caduceus' curled hand. He breathes heavily, whimpering as he feels himself so close that his hands are shaking. 

"Yeah, there you go. Let go, Caleb. There you go."

"Oh, _Scheiße_ , Caduceus, I'm so close—" His nails scratch into Caduceus’ skin now, sure to make the pale gray turn red before tomorrow. He's so close, he almost wants to hold onto this moment for longer but Caduceus' hands are definitely going to make that impossible.

"Come for me, Caleb. Come for me." 

"Caduceus, oh _Caduceus_." That is all it takes and Caleb finally gasps out, hips jerking erratically, throwing his head back as he feels the waves of his orgasm rock through him, powerful and dizzying. The wet stripes of his release coat the faint softness of Caduceus’ belly, marking him.

Letting himself slump forwards into Caduceus' arms, Caleb's breath shudders out of him in a contented sigh. He brushes a stray strand of hair from Caduceus face, meeting his gaze with a soft smile.

They don't speak, for the moment they don't need to, breathing slowly returning to normal in a room that smells of sweat and sex and strawberries. Caleb presses their foreheads together, his hand stroking gently over one of Caduceus' ears. After a moment, he can feel the slightly damp press of Caduceus' nose against his cheek, nudging him into a slow kiss. He feels Caduceus softening inside him and pulls off with a wince at the emptiness. It’s okay though, Caduceus is still here, still holding tight.

Feeling the slick slide of Caduceus' come between his thighs, Caleb smiles. It feels right like this, to be marked from the inside out and as he raises his fingers to his neck, he can feel a few small bruises on the outside as well. 

"Mmm," Caleb sighs, slumping down to lie alongside Caduceus and feeling one slim arm instantly wrap around him. "That was better than I ever imagined."

Caduceus rubs at his shoulders, gazing at Caleb with a mixture of fondness and faint surprise. "You'd imagined...that...us?"

"Oh, _ja_ , definitely." Caleb lets out a breathy chuckle and nods, his fingers tracing little circles on Caduceus’ chest as he looks up at him, his cheeks suddenly feeling much warmer. "I have imagined it. And perhaps my imagination was a little limited, because this was perfect by all means." 

Caduceus gives him a tender smile, leaning his forehead against Caleb's and the pair stay that way for a while, exploring each other with chaste touches and soft kisses. The time is...who knows? It doesn't matter, what matters is them, in the afterglow of the moment, filled with so much love and care for each other. 

"We should probably get cleaned up, we are very, um, sticky." Caleb chuckles sheepishly, trying to pry himself away, but Caduceus shakes his head, pulling Caleb tight against him. 

"M'sleepy," He mutters groggily, pressing his nose to Caleb's hair and breathing in contently. "And I want you to smell like the both of us for a little longer. Sorry, that probably sounds weird saying it out loud." 

"Oh, on the contrary, Caduceus. Somehow it feels...all right, to hear you say it." Caleb laughs softly, pressing his lips against Caduceus’ neck. "Though, it would be an idea to get under the sheets, just in case Fjord decides to barge in through the door looking for us."

There is the faintest hint of a flush on Caduceus' cheeks as he mumbles, "I _may_ have lied about Fjord coming over." His ears flatten a little and Caleb raises a questioning eyebrow. "Well, y'know, I knew you were avoiding me after the whole, um, _thing_ last week."

"Caduceus, you just came inside me, you don't have to be shy any more." 

There is a moment of silence where Caduceus, much to Caleb's delight, blushes pink enough to match his hair before he continues. "I just really wanted to clear the air. And I thought if I said someone else was here then you'd maybe come home and we could talk about things." 

"Hmm, well I am glad we did talk." Caleb presses a kiss to Caduceus nose, settling comfortably against his chest. 

Caduceus chuckles. "I wouldn't exactly call that talking." 

"Okay, fine," Caleb says, tiredness starting to wash over him, "let's do the talking thing. I love you, _ja_? You love me. We're together now, yes? Good." 

Caduceus nods, stifling a yawn with his hand. "Yeah," he says, "that sounds good." 

"Good." Caleb gives him another grin, before they move themselves to settle between the sheets. Caduceus' arm finds its way around Caleb's waist and pulls him close. He has to spoon around Caleb so that his feet don't hang off the edge of the bed and the action makes them both laugh. 

"We definitely need to move this to your room the next time." Caleb laughs, pressing his back against Caduceus' chest, the warmth radiating off of him just what Caleb needs to be able to sleep peacefully for the first time in a week. 

As Caleb starts to doze off, Caduceus clears his throat once more, catching Caleb just before he passes out. He turns back to Caduceus, curious, noticing the blush returning to his face as he opens his mouth to speak. 

"I want to take you out tomorrow. Like, for tea, I mean. Just...a proper date," Caduceus mumbles, his fingers gently kneading into Caleb's arm. Caleb turns himself around a little more as he looks at Caduceus with wide eyes, startled for a second. Finally, once the shock has worn off, he clears his throat and manages a nod of the head. 

" _J-Ja_ , that would be nice," Caleb whispers, giving Caduceus a slow smile. " _Ja_. Let us go somewhere nice, I trust you know all the best tea shops." 

"Oh, yeah, definitely. Got a few places that you would like." Caduceus kisses Caleb's forehead and gives him a lazy grin, one that makes Caleb's insides tingle with warmth. 

"Okay." Caleb finds himself snuggling back into Caduceus’ embrace, relief washing over him. He doesn’t know why he held back for so long. He should have known that Caduceus—sweet, kind, amazing Caduceus—has enough love in his heart for even someone like him. A deep, dark part of him whispers that he doesn’t deserve this, but it is quickly chased away by the feeling of Caduceus’ lips pressed to his temple. 

A few minutes later, Caduceus chuckles to see that Caleb has fallen asleep almost immediately. Making himself more comfortable, he puts his arms around Caleb, holding him flush against his chest, curling his legs up to fit on the human-sized mattress. 

"Good night, Caleb,” he whispers, putting his chin on top of Caleb's head, quickly drifting off into a peaceful slumber. 

Caduceus has had many dreams, but nothing quite as good as this. 


End file.
